Mine
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: Being too careful is like being too careless. And when you love someone, you have to take good care of them, but what if you broke that promise by accident? Would you regret it?


**Mine**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, and the song mentioned in the Author's note, I only own the plot of the story.

**Author's Note: **I was listening to this song entitled Mine by the glee cast (original was sung by Taylor Swift) and yeah, I got inspired. Hope you'll like and it let me know what you guys think about it, yeah. Take care folks! :D

* * *

_Damn… damn it all._

_ **"I have to leave."**_

_ Why… why now—ttebayo?_

_**"I cannot take this anymore."**_

And as her words play in an endless loop in my mind, the rain continues to pour outside the bungalow house I bought days ago with the money I inherited from my deceased parents. A minute had already passed since I had a fight with her on the very same day. If only I wasn't stupid enough to let her walk away, crying her heart out because of anger, because of my stupid mistake. It was my biggest and first ever regret.

And as I quietly sit on the couch and watch the raindrop fall from the sky's gloomy face – it was similar to her face when she left – all I could wish is to turn back the time and change all the things I had done wrong. If only I was smart enough to stop her from leaving.

**[6 Months Ago]**

"Hi there, may I take your order?" The waitress asked me seconds after I took a seat on a comfy lounge chair by the window. I wasn't prepared to order yet, but there was something about her voice that made me want to face her upon hearing the first word she spoke.

And as I looked up at her to tell her to come back later, I was immediately captivated by her sweet smile and her bright green eyes. She was perfect – that was my first impression to her. Until I noticed that I was staring dreamily at her. I thought I was making her uncomfortable so I glanced away and stared at the menu in front of me. But lucky for me, she was rather laughing at me for staring blankly at her. She has a cute laugh, a very contagious one indeed—ttebayo! So then I gave her my order: A chocolate cake and an orange juice. I had a feeling that she wanted to question my order. I am in a _café_ for crying out loud, but I am not a fan of coffees. Makes me wonder why I stopped by here. She then gladly accepted my order and head to the counter, then few minutes after she came back with my order. I then tried to take a glimpse of her name tag, but it was somewhat hard to see because she was serving my food with her right hand, and well.. I am seated on her right side.

"Is that all, sir?" She asked as she fully faced me, like she knows what I was thinking about. So Sakura is her name, what a pretty name.

"Yep—ttebayo!" I replied sheepishly. And I swore to kami I saw her blush a little, or was it just my hallucinations? Because I am indeed very hungry and as far as I could remember my mom once told me that skipping dinner can make you see things. I know, it' a story mothers usually say to children to scare them off, but hey, I am still a child… at heart.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Just call me if you need anything." She said as she bowed politely and head to other table to serve the newly arrived costumers.

Well, I don't really know what to do. Of course I ate my food, as much as I wanted to eat ramen for breakfast. But if I did that instead, I won't be able to meet her. So I was thankful I made the right decision. And ever since that day, I became a regular costumer in the cafe just to see her and be able to talk to her. Until we became close… Close enough for me to have courage to ask her out on our first date together.

I took her to the park where I usually stop by to watch the clouds and ask a penny for my thoughts like they would talk to me anytime. I know, what a lame past time. Well you can blame Shikamaru, he's kind of contagious. But what I really liked about that park is the flowing river, like the ones in Paris. Then you can rent a boat and have a tour around the park. I was planning to do that before our date end to confess my love for her. Though I was still having doubts about it. It's only been three months since we've met and I don't want to make her feel like I was rushing her. Not that I have fear of being rejected, it's what makes people stronger. I just don't want to lose her. After battling with my inner self, I finally decided to postpone my confession for a while and get to know her more.

And I was indeed right. It would be a disaster if I would confess to her that very same day. Because it was when she opened up to me about how her parents broke up in front of her when she was in high school; how her father left her and her mother for someone whom he think is better than her mother; and how her mother ended up in the mental hospital weeks after. It was rather unbelievable. And I used to think that death is worst than separation of two hearts.

A thought suddenly came into me, a thought about us having a family, and me being a good husband to her, us having two wonderful kids living in a bungalow house near the lake. It was an epitome of a perfect family, the family she always dreamed of. I… I wanted to give her what she deserves. If only she was thinking the same thing.

And while I was busy with my own imagination, soft lips suddenly came out of nowhere and touched mine. I was wondering at first to whom it belongs to, until I slowly realised that those lips belongs to none other than Sakura.

"I… I won't do the thing your father did." Was my only reply at my shock state after our first kiss, to think that I wasn't supposed to confess my feelings. She then released a sweet smile and both of us embraced each other.

The rest was history. Months after, I bought the bungalow house I saw days ago – luckily it was nearby the lake – and then we moved in together. And man does she have a temper sometimes. But it's alright—ttebayo, because after every storm comes a rainbow. And man does she know how to lighten up the room she darkened earlier.

Until one day. 2:30 am, we had the biggest argument we had since we lived in together. I just arrived from work that day. Since my father's personal assistant begged me to manage the business my father left. I was so stressed that day, and I did not mean to be rude to her by blaming everything to her like not taking care of the overdue electric bills, the vast increase of our telephone bill, the leakage in the kitchen faucet that explains why our water bill increased as well.

She could have just hit me like she always does when I do stupid and clumsy things. But instead, she broke into tears and ran away, despite of the heavy rain outside. And I just stood there by the kitchen counter, not even moving a single muscle. What did I do wrong for her to cry like that? What did I do?

Then I remembered the day when she told me about her father. He was also blaming her mother that day when he was going to leave them; he even managed to slap her before leaving for being irresponsible. I just did what her father did to her mother. I just broke the promise that I made to her.

And now the year is about to end, five months had already past to be exact. I… I wonder if she's doing well. Where is she?

What if I stop her that day? What if fear did not conquer my soul and talk to her the following day? Would she still be here with me? Would she still be mine?


End file.
